The Hardcore Life: Rewrite
by UVBlueBerns
Summary: A rewrite of my story The Hardcore Life obviously. Leon Karr, a man from Queens and trained by a legend, joins ECW to forge his way through the Land of Extreme to become the champion.
1. Introduction

**A/N: For a while, I pretty much gave up on this story. I had hit writers block and I just wasn't very happy with how this story was going. Which was nowhere. So, to cure my boredom nowadays, I've decided to rewrite it. And there are some definite changes, mainly the combination of superstars who are no longer in the business and the newest superstars, and some differences with Leon like personality, looks, etc. And now, I give you the first chapter of The Hardcore Life rewrite.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_**December 15**__**th**_

_The Abraham Washington Show_

"And speaking of Divas," Washington started "Let me introduce my guest, the lovely Maria!"

Maria's music started and the Diva came out smiling and waving to the crowd. She shook Washington's had before taking a seat on the couch that had been brought out.

Washington took a seat and started talking as soon as the music stopped. "Now, Maria, last night must have been _really_ hard for you. You know I actually was there and I felt your pain 'cause it must have been truly embarrassin'. And you know what, I actually have that bit of embarrassment on tape. Lets take a look."

Right after he finished a video on the teletron showed Maria being awarded Slammy Diva of the Year, only to be interrupted during her speech by Batista complaining about not winning the World Heavyweight title the previous night. Then Washington started laughing.

"Hahaha! I am so sorry!" Washington laughed "I feel your pain, I feel for you. That was simply embarrassin'!"

Maria chuckled as she picked up her mic. "As embarrassing as it was, at least I _won_ a Slammy."

"Oh, oh you got to go there with it?" Washington angrily "You got jokes? Everyone knows Abraham Washington got robbed last night!" This made Maria crack up.

"You didn't get robbed!"

"I didn't get robbed?" Washington asked.

"Nope not at all."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I've seen your show." Maria stated.

"And it stinks! Ah hahaha!" Tony Atlas cut it laughing.

"Hey Tony! You know what stinks?" Washington asked the Hall of Famer "Your breath stinks! So shut up and quit laughing."

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to a great Hall of Famer like Tony Atlas!" A new voice cut in. Washington spun around. Sitting there next to Maria was a masked man who was wearing a black mask like Kane's old one, but without the hair. He also had on a black sleeveless jacket with the hood up, no shirt underneath, black cargo pants, and wrestling boots.

"Uh, now who are you and why are you interrupting my show?" Washington's question was mixed with curiosity and anger.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would come by to say hello to this beautiful woman here." The masked man said with a grin as he turned to Maria, who smiled and blushed.

"Her? Really? You must have low standards boy! Everybody knows that Divas like Michelle McCool, Maryse, Melina, and the Bella Girls are much better than this ditzy idiot here." Washington laughed at his insult.

The masked man suddenly stood up. "Why don't you apologize to the lady before I have to teach you some manners." He said threateningly.

"And what you gonna do about it? Huh? This is MY show, so why don't you get your scrawny ass outta here! And take that tramp with you."

The masked man looked over at Maria who looked about ready to cry. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Was all he said before he kicked Washington in the stomach and picked him up. Then he moved to where he had more room and spun around before going from a Fireman's Carry into a Stunner. The masked man gazed down at the still form of Washington before walking over to Maria. He gave her a quick kiss before smiling and running off.

"Well," Tony Atlas broke the silence "It looks like the Abraham Washington Show is over for this week." The music started playing as a medical team came out to look after Washington, who was just starting to get up.

_**December 22**__**nd**_

_Yoshi Tatsu vs. Jack Swagger_

Swagger and Tatsu immediately locked up as the match started. Swagger tried to power Tatsu into a corner, but the agile Asian powered back only to be thrown into a corner. Swagger ran at him and began slamming his shoulder into Tatsu's stomach. Then Swagger walked to the middle of the ring before turning around and ran at Tatsu, only for him to jump up over the All American American, causing Swagger to go shoulder first into the metal pole. Tatsu immediately capitalized and rolled Swagger up for the pin but he kicked out at two.

Tatsu stood Swagger up and threw him at the ropes. As Swagger came back he ducked under Tatsu's backhand before coming back and hitting a Spear. Swagger went for the pin, but Tatsu kicked out. He stood up frustrated then dropped knee after knee on Tatsu's head. Then he stood Tatsu up, got behind him and hit a Gutwrench Suplex. Swagger went for the pin, but Tatsu kicked out again. He picked up the Asian and threw him as hard as he could into a corner, causing him to bounce off the corner and roll on the ground in pain.

But before Swagger could go after Tatsu, the masked man, who had invaded ECW the previous week, slid into the ring and nailed a Stunner. The man grinned before jumping out of the ring and into the audience. Then the ref turned back to Swagger only to find him motionless on the mat. Tatsu also saw and went for the pin. 1... 2... 3! Yoshi Tatsu won and would continue to the ECW Homecoming finale! Swagger stood up as Tatsu was celebrating and looked around for his attacker, but found no one. Red with rage, he turned and left the ring.

_**December 29**__**th**_

A little after the match between Evan Bourne and Mike Knox, the song _Rise_ by_ Eyes Like Diamonds _started playing and a video started on the teletron. The music stopped and everyone saw the masked man sitting on a couch in a five star hotel suite. He looked at the camera and stood up.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering who I am and what I was doing interrupting the Abraham Washington Show and the match between Jack Swagger and Yoshi Tatsu. And I have simple answers for those. The reason I interrupted Washington's show was simply, Maria is a _babe_! I mean come on man _hot damn_! I wanted to say hi. And Yoshi's match, well simply put, Jack Swagger is an All American Asshole."

He pulled down his hood and took off his mask and smiled at the camera. "And as for who I am, my name is Leon Karr and next week, I'm coming to the best part of the WWE. And its not just because the gorgeous GM Tiffany asked me to, though that is a big part." He gave a small chuckle before continuing. "No, its because I'm here to be the best. Plain and simple. See you all next week, on E… C… W!"

"Well it looks like the Land of Extreme will be gaining yet another superstar from the New Superstar Initiative." Josh Matthews commented as the teletron went black.

_**January 5**__**th**_

_Leon Karr Debut Match_

"The following match is scheduled for one fall." The announcer Savannah said "And now making his way to the ring, Zach Ryder!" _Radio_ by _Jim Johnston _played as Zach Ryder and Rosa Mendes came out and walked to the ring. Ryder slid in and posed for the crowd before taking off his glasses, headband, and shirt. "And his opponent, the newest member of the New Superstar Initiative, straight from Queens, New York. Leon Karr!"

_Rise _by_ Eyes Like Diamonds _hit and Leon Karr ran out and was greeted by a cheering crowd. He was wearing his black sleeveless jacket, black cargo pants, wrestling boots, and a plain black beanie. He smiled and waved at the crowd as he walked to the ring. He walked up the steps and stepped between the ropes and took off his beanie and jacket before facing Ryder. Leon grinned as he winked at Mendes then smirked at Ryder.

"I'll tell you this Byron," Josh Matthews said from the announcers table "He sure has guts out right flirting with Ryder's girlfriend Mendes right in front of him."

"You got that right." Byron Saxton replied "This new superstar seems more interested in flirting than fighting!"

As the bell rang, Ryder moved in to lock up with Leon, only to have the new superstars fist in his face. Leon kept swinging before grabbing Ryder and throwing him to the ropes. As he came back Leon planted a big boot in his face, flooring Ryder. Leon smirked and stood Ryder up then threw him into a corner. He ran at Ryder and slammed his shoulder into Ryder's stomach. Ryder quickly put Leon in a headlock but before he could do anything, Leon slammed his shoulder into Ryder's stomach again.

Leon walked to the middle of the ring then ran at Ryder, but Ruder countered with an elbow to the face. As Leon stumbled back stunned, Ryder ran up behind him and delivered a Repeating German Suplex. Ryder stood Leon up and threw him into the ropes, as he came back, Ryder went for a Dropkick, but missed as Leon held onto the ropes. As Ryder stood up, Leon clotheslined him back to the ground. Leon stood Ryder and put his arm around Ryder's head, then, after putting Ryder's arm around his own neck, Leon picked him up into an Power Press then dropped down into a Piledriver! Leon immediately went for the pin. 1... 2... 3! Leon won his first match in ECW!

He stood up and raised his arms in victory before sliding out of the ring and heading up the ramp. He grinned and waved at the crowd before disappearing behind the curtain. He headed for the locker room and took a shower then caught a taxi to the hotel he was staying in.

**A/N: How was that for a rewrite? I hope whoever reads it enjoys it. Let me know how it was!**


	2. Rebecca

**Chapter 2: Rebecca**

The next day, after a shower and breakfast, Leon was at the airport catching a flight to Buffalo, New York, where the next show was at. He had a white bandana around his forehead, a black jacket over a black tank top, blue jeans and tan boots. He had two gold hoop earrings in his ears and a silver chain with a cross around his neck. As he was walking to the plane, he saw one of ECW's, in his opinion most gorgeous divas, Rebecca trying to get a man to stop harassing her. Rebecca went to slap the man, but he caught her arm and yanked her to him.

"Now, now. You don't want to be doing that do you?" The man said.

Leon smirked and walked up next to Rebecca, sliding an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. "Hey babe sorry I'm late. It's those damn taxi's." He looked up from Rebecca's shocked expression to the man who was harassing her. "Why don't you beat it before I decide to kick your ass for messing around with my girl."

Rebecca caught on and latched onto Leon's arm. "Come on baby lets just get out of here." She grabbed his arm and lead him away. When they were far enough away she let go of his hand and sighed in relief. "God some guys just can't take a hint. You say no and they think it means _'oh baby I want you' _or something."

Leon just chuckled. "Hey, you're that new wrestler. Leon right?"

"Yup that's me." Leon grinned at her.

"I saw your match last night. Very impressive."

"Aw shucks ma'am, I reckon I might just blush." Leon said with a slight southern accent, making Rebecca giggle.

"Oh, and I thank you for helping me out with that creep back there."

"It was no problem. I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress." Leon said with a wink.

Rebecca smiled and shook her head. "What is it with guys hitting on me in the airport?"

"Well would you rather me call that old creeper back over here so he can have his wicked way with you?" The Diva's face took on a look of disgust. "Good god no!"

"Well then I guess you're just gonna have to settle for little ol' me then." Leon said with a chuckle. "Besides, I doubt anyone else is as good looking, or as charming as me."

"Gee sounds like you're just a _little_ full of yourself there. Kinda reminds me of The Miz or Zach Ryder."

"That may be, but can either of them do this?" Leon put his right hand behind his back and pulled a bouquet of flowers from out of nowhere. With a grin he handed them to Rebecca. "Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful lady."

"You're just a regular Romeo aren't you?" Rebecca asked as she sniffed the flowers. To her surprise they were real. "How did you do that?"

"Ah ah," Leon waved a finger "A good magician never reveals his secrets."

Rebecca just shook her head. "When is your flight?" She asked, changing the subject.

"10:15 at gate twenty seven. Yours?"

"Oh aren't I just a lucky girl today. We're on the same flight." She sigh and gave a fake look of disappointment.

"It would seem that the heavenly forces don't want you to fall victim to yet another creep at the airport." Leon said, amused.

"If they didn't want that to happen, then why are you still here?" Rebecca shot back.

"Woman, you wound me. I think my heart has just been broken beyond repair." Leon said with a look of extreme hurt. The two superstars looked at each other then started laughing. Leon looked at his watch and stopped laughing. "What gate is our flight at?"

"Twenty seven. Why?"

"We have ten minutes to get there." They looked for the nearest gate. The sign read 'Gate 12'. They looked at each other before taking off at a dead run. They reached their destination with only a couple minutes to spare. When they finally found their seats, the plane was getting ready to take off. Before Leon could do anything, Rebecca shoved past him and took the window seat. He scowled at her.

"That's my favorite seat." He said sadly as he took the aisle seat next to her.

"Aww poor baby." Rebecca said with a smirk. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Leon said with a wave of his hand as he leaned the seat back and closed his eyes. After a couple minutes he felt eyes on him. He opened his eyes and looked over at Rebecca who was staring at him. "You know, if you wanted a picture all you had to do was ask."

Rebecca snorted. "A picture? Of you? Ha! That's the last thing I need."

"Yet another wound. Woman, you will be the death of me yet." Leon clutched at his heart as he spoke.

"Very funny. No, actually I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Leon Zachariah Karr. I'm twenty five, 6' 6" and 263 lbs. I like moonlight strolls and long walks on the beach." Leon grinned. "I hope that was satisfactory."

"You're just a regular comedian aren't you." Rebecca said flatly.

"I try." He replied.

"Actually I was wondering about, you know, like, growing up and stuff." At this Leon sighed. "No one's really asked me about that in a long time."

"Well if you don't want to say its fine." Rebecca shrugged.

"Well, it all started one night. My daddy loved my mommy very much. And so they ended up drinking a little too much and forgot protection. Nine months later, bam, here I am. I was born in Manhattan, and when I was two, my parents left me at my aunt's house and never came back. My aunt never really liked me, so she dropped me off at an orphanage where I lived until I was 7 when I ran away. I made it to Brooklyn, and I couldn't go anymore. What money I stole was gone. I was alone, cold, and hungry. After a day or two, I came across a run-down building that looked like a nice place to stay, so I went in. It turned out that the local gang lived there, and I had just entered their turf."

"I got into the building only to come face to face with the entire gang that lived there. As you can imagine, for a 7 year old, I was terrified of the older guys since they had all sorts of weapons. Anyway, so the leader came out and asked me my name, how old I was and where I had come from. I told them my story. After that he asked me if I wanted to stay with them, so I did. Over the next 8 years I had learned my place. I grew up being one of the main muscle heads of the gang."

"That seems very… fitting." Rebecca joked.

"Anyway, when I was 15 I left them and found a job working in a bookstore. Yeah, yeah, I know. How could I ever work in a bookstore? I was totally out of place. But after a while I found some martial arts books. Once I started reading those books I went crazy. When I wasn't sleeping or working, I was practicing everything I learned. Once I had enough money, I found a dojo and became a student. I stayed there and helped take care of the building. I would do the cleaning, mopping, and that kind of stuff and in exchange they gave me my own room above the dojo. I had a place to call home."

He looked over to see that Rebecca had fallen asleep. He smiled. _'Maybe being on ECW won't be so bad after all.'_ He pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and turned on his favorite band _Eyes Like Diamonds_ then set his watch to go off ten minutes before the plane was scheduled to land and went to sleep. He awoke when his alarm went off and noticed a weight on his shoulder. Looking over he saw that Rebecca had her head on his shoulder and his arm was asleep. He moved his arm and Rebecca woke up.

"Wha-? Oh! Sorry about that." Rebecca apologized. Leon just waved it off. "You know, for looking like nothing but muscle your arm is actually pretty comfortable."

"Oh really now?" Leon asked as he wiggles his eyebrows.

10 minutes later they were off the plane and called for a taxi to the hotel. On the way Leon filled Rebecca in on what she missed of his story. When they got to the hotel, Leon helped Rebecca carry her luggage inside where they checked in.

"So I was wondering if you would want to hang out tomorrow or something?" Rebecca asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Is that you asking me out on a date?" Leon asked in mock surprise. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Actually, its because I'm an announcer so I usually have nothing to do between now and next Tuesday." Rebecca replied.

"Damn… Rebecca-3, Leon-0. I have _got_ to catch up."

"In your dreams playboy." Rebecca smirked as the elevator opened. "Well this is my floor. Tomorrow morning. 9 o' clock. Do _not _stand me up." Leon gulped involuntarily at the seriousness in Rebecca's voice. He shook his head as the doors closed.

'_Sometimes women scare me. Especially Rebecca. She's nice one minute and can turn downright mean the next. Maybe its that time of month?' Leon thought as he headed off to his room to unpack._


	3. Friends

**Chapter 3: Friends**

After a shower and a couple shots, Leon headed down to the lobby to get breakfast. He sat at a table eating some French Toast and an orange juice spiked with vodka while listening to his Ipod. After finishing his meal he read the newspaper and sipped on his OJ for awhile until he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey, Leon!'

"Hey Rebecca!" He waved her over to his table where she sat down. She snatched his OJ and took a swig and made a face as she swallowed. "What is wrong with this orange juice?"

Leon smirked a small silver flask from an inside pocket on his jacket. "Its called vodka my dear."

"Oh." Was all she said before she took another drink then gave it back.

"So did you have breakfast yet?" He asked her.

"Yeah I did. I had room service come up." She replied.

"Mmmm, delicious." He said sarcastically "I've never really liked room service."

"Oh shut up. Its not that bad." Rebecca said. "So, I was thinking we could go to the mall for a while then maybe go to a movie."

"Sounds like a plan to me. When do we leave?" Before she could respond, a voice cut in.

"Hey! Rebecca!" A man shouted.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Evan! When did you get here?"

Evan walked up to them and said "I just got here an hour ago. I had a _really_ early flight." He realized Leon was there and said "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He stuck out his hand "I'm Evan Bourne."

Leon took his hand and said "Leon Karr."

"Oh yeah, you're the guy who took on Ryder on the last show. Very nice."

"Thanks. I try."

Evan just grinned "No problem. So what were you two doing this early in the morning?"

"We're going to go to the mall, maybe a movie." Rebecca said.

Rebecca looked down at her watch. "Uh oh, we'd better get going if we want to beat the crowds."

"Crowds? Its not even a holiday!" Leon stated but was ignored.

"Would you guys mind if I tagged along?" Evan asked. "I've got nothing to do for a while."

Rebecca looked at Leon "Would you mind Leon?"

"Hell yeah man join the party." Leon said with a grin "Kickass! Now I'm not the only guy."

"Would spending a day with me really be that bad?" Rebecca asked looking hurt.

"Babe, spending a day shopping with _any _girl sucks if you're the only guy."

"Ugh whatever. I'm going to get a limo. Be right back." Rebecca said, and she walked off.

As soon as she was gone Leon pulled out his flask. "Hey Evan, you want some?"

Even shrugged. "Eh why not." He said then took a gulp. Leon grinned as Evan handed it back. After some silence Evan asked "So, what made you decide to become a wrestler?"

"I've always been a fighter. I grew up on the streets of New York so I didn't really have a choice. When I was 15 I got a job in a book store, where I got interested in martial arts. So I saved enough money to get into a dojo, where I stayed until I couldn't learn any more from the sensei. So then I went around the city and went to more dojo's to learn more. And I've always been a fan of wrestling. So when I saw an add for a wrestling tournament where the winner was going to be trained be Stone Cold Steve Austin, I had to enter. So, long story short I won the tournament. Then I was trained by Stone Cold for several years before I was introduced to Tiffany after one of my matches at OVW. The rest is history."

"You should write a book. It would make for an interesting read." Evan said.

"Yeah, but I would have to kill whoever read it." Leon joked.

"Ok guys, you ready?" Rebecca asked as she walked up to the table.

"Yup. Lets go." Leon said as he and Evan got up and headed to the door.

"Oh god, I hope she doesn't expect us to try on clothes." Evan groaned.

"You know that she's going to."

"Now I'm regretting asking to come."

"I'm regretting saying yes yesterday."

"Well, we'd better bite the bullet and get to the limo." Evan looked sad as he said this.

The got up and headed out to the limo. As they got in, Rebecca said "Everyone has their wallets right?"

"Why? You _do_ have yours right?" Leon asked slowly.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed "I never leave my room without it!" Leon sighed in relief.

"Good! 'Cause I would kick your ass out of this limo if you didn't." Rebecca gave him a dark look. "You wouldn't even think of it."

"Too late toots." Leon said with a cheeky grin. "But to answer your question, yes I have my wallet."

"I've got mine too." Evan added.

"Good. Driver! To the nearest mall please!" Rebecca told the driver.

And so began the _very_ long day with Rebecca. Much to Leon and Evan's dismay, Rebecca _did_ want them to try on clothes. Then after several stores they ended up at Buckle where Leon actually found something he liked. Rebecca thought it was kind of gothic, but he didn't let that bother him, he liked gothic. He found a black t-shirt with a silver cross on the front, a pair of worn blue jeans, and black steel-toe boots. By three o' clock she had dragged Evan and Leon through _every single_ clothing store in the mall. By the end, the guys were exhausted, both from carrying the bags and from having people who recognized them and asking for autographs. Leon was surprised to have several people recognize him even though he had only been part of ECW for a very, very short time.

They went to a movie and saw Avatar where they guys fell asleep halfway through. They were woken up when Rebecca pinched each of them.

"Damn it woman that hurt!" Leon said in pain. Rebecca just smiled.

"Well, its only six. What are we going to do now? I know, more shopping!" Rebecca clapped her hands and grinned. But her grin soon left her face when she looked around only to find that Leon and Evan had disappeared. She found them sitting in the limo hiding among her bags of clothes. "Looks like you guys are all ready for more shopping!"

"Woman, if you drag me to one more store I think I might just go homicidal." Leon said darkly. Evan quickly agreed.

"Fine." Rebecca said with a pout. "Then what are we gonna do?"

"Why don't we… go to that pawn shop!" Leon pointed out a small pawn shop as they drove by. "Driver, we want to go to that pawn shop." The driver nodded and pulled over at the next corner to let them out. Leon and Evan climbed out and waited for Rebecca.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll wait here." She told them.

"Oh hell no. You dragged us all over that damn mall and had us try on clothes. We're dragging you to this pawn shop." Leon said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the limo.

"But I don't want to!" Rebecca complained.

"What makes you think we wanted to try on clothes?" Evan asked as they pulled her along. After a moment of silence he said "Exactly."

When they walked into the pawn shop Leon and Evan grinned. The place had a small section with guitars and other instruments, a section for games, and a bunch of other used stuff. Leon and Evan spent their time playing around with different guitar and checking out the different games.

"Hey, Evan!" Leon called out. Evan looked over to where Leon was hefting an old acoustic guitar. "You think this would be good for an Extreme Rules Match?" Leon asked with a grin. Evan just grinned back and shook his head.

"I don't think your opponent would like you very much after that." Evan commented.

Leon just laughed. "Who cares as long as I win!"

"Are you just here to be the best?" Rebecca asked from where she was looking at movies.

"Of course not. I'm here for the Divas! And to be the best." The black haired superstar said with a cocky grin.

"And its that kind of attitude that keeps you single." Rebecca said to herself.

"I heard that!"

"Aww go cry to mommy." Rebecca grinned to herself.

On the ride back to the hotel Evan and Leon had fallen asleep again only to be woke up by Rebecca, once again by pinching.

"For fucks sake woman, again with the pinching!" Leon cried in pain.

"Suck it up and be a man."

"You are one mean woman. Rebecca-5, Leon-0." Leon said with a sigh.

Evan just laughed at the two. "Leon, you should just give up now. You aren't going to win."

"I can still try!" Leon pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah, and fail miserably."

"You're supposed to be on my side Evan. Man where's the support?" Leon grunted as he and Evan unloaded the limo of bags.

"My support is with Rebecca. Sorry man." Evan shrugged then picked up half the bags.

"Ouch… No love for Leon."

"Who would want to give you love?"

"Rebecca-6, Leon-0."

Rebecca smirked as Leon and Evan followed her to the elevator where they spent several minutes cramming all the bags in. When they made it to Rebecca's floor, Leon, who was standing near the doors, fell out as they opened. "Ow." He said from his spot on the floor. Evan chuckled as he helped his new friend up. "Why so many clothes Rebecca? You can't even fit them all in your bags!"

"That's why I'm sending them home. Use your brain Leon." Leon sighed in defeat. "You have to be the meanest woman I have ever met." Leon grabbed half the bags and carried them to Rebecca's room where she said goodnight and gave both the men a hug.

"Night guys. I had fun." Rebecca said then grinned. "Lets do it again sometime."

The guys faces paled as they hightailed it from her room, Rebecca laughing the whole time.

"What floor are you an?" Evan asked as he and Leon walked to the elevator.

"Floor 5. What about you?" Leon replied.

"Same here."

They talked about music until they reached the fifth floor where they said their goodbyes and went to their rooms. Leon walked in to his room and set his bags down then he took a nice shower and went to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**A/N: In the original Hardcore Life, CM Punk was in Evan Bourne's place. But after the last episode of ECW CM Punk is no longer one of my favorite superstars. I live in a town full of people who are Straightedge and they all think they are better than everyone else. So when he told Christian that he is 'Straightedge because I'm better than you' it pissed me off. So I have replaced him with Evan Bourne, who is a badass for challenging Sheamus, even though he did lose. **


End file.
